So Cold
by Ms. Little Inconvenience x3
Summary: UPDATED! CHAPTER 2 UP! IMPROVED 1st CHAPTER! Kagome runs off after she and Inuyasha had a fight. She didnt think anything about getting attacked by a demon so she forgot her weapons. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE!
1. Default Chapter

**Summary: Kagome runs off after she and Inuyasha had a fight. She didnt think anything of demons attacking her, so she forget her weapons and ran off into the woods as far away from Inuyasha as she could. But what she didnt know was that a pair of red glowing eyes had been watching her since the moment she ran into the woods. His woods. And now she was going to pay the price for entering them with her life. Will Inuyasha reach her in time or will he be to late? Read and find out!**

**

* * *

**

**ok this is a song fic on "So Cold" by "Breaking Benjamin" its a REALLY good song and if you havent heard it i suggest you should download it or somethin cause its a great song! well this is my first song fic and my first fic to ever be published so i hope you enjoy it! R&R plz! flames are welcomed!**

**

* * *

"..." Talking  
'...' Thinking  
get it? got it? good!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAA!" That was the scream of Kagome echoing through the forest because a demon was chasing her, you see the reason why noone is saving her is because she is by herself and she is far away from camp all because she got mad at Inuyasha so she ran away from the group and now she is being chased by a demon that was tryen to kill her, today just wasnt her lucky day! 

Meanwhile back at the camp, Inuyasha was getting worried because she had been gone for over an hour then he heard her scream, it was faint but he still heard it, so he took off leaven the group confused...

Now back with Kagome. She was still running for her life. She was tripping and getting cut by bushes she had scrapes, cuts, and bruises all over her now and the demon was catching up with her!

She felt like she was gonna pass out cause shed been running non stop for 30 minutes straight. She looked behind her to see how close the demon was and it was right up on her and while she was looken back she didnt see the big tree root sticken up out of the ground and she tripped over it. She fell to the the ground with a big 'umph!'

She landed hard on her stomache knocking the air out of her she turned around and saw the demon right in front of her, standing there with the evilest looking smirk shed ever seen! Not the cute, and playful smirk Inuyasha does but a evil, and scary smirk.

The demon was bout 6'0 it was a bear demon it had long claws and fangs. It was brown and had red glowing eyes and while she was lying there to shocked to move it started comen towards her ready to attack... and it did it slashed open her left side and she was bleeding pretty badly she screamed out in pain and just as it was about to attack again she closed her eyes getting ready for the impact but it never came...

She opened her eyes and saw it turn to ashes all she could see was a bright golden/yellow light then it faded away showing inuyasha, her hero, her love, her friend, her everything, standing there looking at her in shock as he ran over to her and put her in his lap

"Kagome! are you okay!"

"Hm.. Im a little dizzy and my side hurts really bad other than that I think Im fine..."

He looked at her side to see what she was talking about and gasped in horror

"Your wounded badly Kagome!"

"I know that demon sure did get me, good didnt it?" she laughed "Kagome..." he took the top layer of his haori (dunno how to spell that word...) off and lifted her shirt a little and tied it around her waist to try and stop the bleeding

_  
**crowded streets all clear away one by one** _

"Inuyasha..."

"Kagome, we gotta get you back to Kaedes so she can heal you!" "Inuyasha, I dont think Im gonna make it..."

"Kagome! dont say that! your not gonna die! your not so weak that a little scratch can kill you are you!"

"Inuyasha.. it may be a little scratch to you but Im not half-demon like you are, Im just a human, so of course I could die from 'a little scratch like this'"

_**hollow heroes seperate as they run** _

"I wont let you die like this Kagome!"

"Inuyasha... I have something to tell you..."_  
_

_**your so cold keep your hand in mine**_

"What is it?"

"Befor I die I want you to know that I... I, I love you Inuyasha!" by now tears are streaming down Kagomes face

"Kagome... I love you to! Please dont die Kagome you cant leave me! I dont know what I'll do without you!"

_**wise men wonder while strong men die**_

"Im sorry Inuyasha...I dont think im gonna make it... Im sorry for running away. If I hadnt've ran away I would be okay right now!" she cried

_**show me how it ends its alright**_

"Kagome its not your fault its mine! Im sorry for maken you mad I seem to do that alot to you and Im sorry for that..." he said pulling her closer to him

_**show me how defenseless you really are**_

"I wish I had've told you I loved you sooner but I was just afraid of rejection because you had Kikyou..."

"Kagome... Kikyou means nothing to me anymore. Youre the only one for me, Kagome." he said lovingly as he stared into her beautiful brown eyes and stroked her hair

"Oh Inuyasha!" she said and wrapped her arms around him the best she could and started crying again, but this time it was because she was happy.

_**satisfied and empty inside**_

"Inuyasha will you tell Sango that she was the best friend I ever had and I love her like a sister and that I thank her for every thing shes done for me and I'll miss her alot?"

"Yeah"

_**thats alright lets give this another try**_

"and will you tell Shippou that I love him very much and that he was like a son to me and Im gonna miss him very much as well?"

"Yes, I will..."

_**if you find your family dont you cry**_

"and will you tell Miroku that even though he was a perverted monk, that I still loved him not in that way though. He was like a brother to me and Ill miss him alot. And also tell himI said to confess hisfeelings to Sango because I know she loves him to?"

"I will Kagome"

_**in this land of make believe dead and dry**_

"and also tell Kaede thanks for everything shes ever done for me and she was like the grandmother I never had the chance to have and that I'll miss her so much?" she was crying hard by now

"I will. I'll tell everybody everything you said kagome..."

"and Inuyasha... Im gonna miss you very very very much! I wish I could have spent my life with you and been your mate and had your pups. I wish I could be with you forever Inuyasha. I love you so much it hurts and I dont wanna leave you!" she sobbed

_**your so cold but you feel alive**_

now even Inuyasha was crying "Kagome, Im gonna miss you so much please dont die! " Inuyasha was holding her hands and they were starting to turn cold

"Inuyasha... Im starting to feel dizzy. I feel like im gonna pass out any minute now..."

"Kagome! you cant leave me! Kagome when we complete the jewel I will wish you back ok! we will be together"

"Ok Inuyasha... as long as thats what you want"

"It is Kagome, trust me."

_**lay your hand on me one last time**_

"I love you... good bye Inuyasha..." and everything turned black as she went limp in his arms...

_**show me how it ends its alright**_

"KAAAAGGGOOOOMMMEEEE!"

_**show me how defenseless u really are**_

_  
_He started shaking her violently "Kagome... Kagome! KAGOME! wake up!"

_**satisfied and empty insinde**_

"Why...? why did you hafta die kagome! why!"

_**thats alright lets give this another try**_

"I will bring you back. I promise!"

_**show me how it ends its alright**_

He picked her up bridal style and started carrying her back to the camp

_**show me how defensless you really are**_

With tears blinding his vision, he still got back to the camp

_**satisfied and empty inside**_

When he got there everyone was asleep

"WAKE UP!" and with that everyone was awake

"Oh my god! What happened to Kagome! Is she alright!" asked Sango

"Sango... sh, she, shes dead..." with that heard she fell to the ground crying

"No! Kagome cant be dead!"

"Is it really true that Kagome-sama is dead?"

"Yes... Im sure...!" he to cried and Shippou, who hadnt woke up yet, heard all the crying and woke up to see Inuyasha with a limp Kagome in his arms

_**thats alright lets give this another try**_

"Inuyasha! What happened to Kagome! Is she alright!"

"Shippou... Ive done told the others, but... Kagomes dead..." and with that said, shippou to fell to the ground crying

"Noooo" he cried "My mommas dead! What am I gonna do?"

"Dont worry Shippou, were gonna bring her back!"

That caught everyones attention. Miroku asked

"And how are we gonna do that?"

"Were gonna complete the shikon no tama and wish for her tocome back!"

_**its alright**_

"Well, were gonna hafta have a funeral for Kagome. Lets go tell Kaede. Shes gonna be devestated." (SP? i dunno how to spell that word either...)

_**its alright**_

Inuyasha carried her to Kaedes and told her the news and she started crying. Kagome had been like a grandchild to her.

_**its alright**_

The funeral was going to be in 2 days at 11 AM in her village.

_**its alright**_

Everybody was crying over the loss of their friend, but Inuyasha was hurt the most cause he just lost his love.

_**its alright**_

They all went to sleep that night, with dreams of Kagome when she had been alive and happy.

_**its alright**_

Sango sleeping in the arms of Miroku. Shippou was sleeping by Kirara (SP?) since Kagome wasnt there nomore.

_**its alright**_

and Inuyasha was sitting in his tree. He couldnt sleep he was to lost in his thoughts of Kagome. He couldnt believe she was really... dead.

_**its alright**_

* * *

YeaI know a crappy ending! You thinkI should add more chapters? Or just leave it? And do you like it or not? And yeaI know bout the jewel part andI cant just leave it afterI put that in there butI dont know maybeI can...Well could you tell me in the reviews please! And please pleasePLEASE review!I wanna know if Im any good at this! Thank you all so much! Bye! 


	2. Chapter 2

**gopher-guts7 - Thanks! Im glad you liked it! -smiles- Well you asked for me to write more so heres another chapter! Hope ya like! Thanks for the review!**

**allmysensesfail - Wow thanks! I soooo love your fics and Im suprised youd even like mine! It was a rather sad ending though... I dont see how I made it so sad! Suprised myself... hehe... I love the song to! Thats why I wrote it! -smiles- but yea thanks for reviewing!**

**ChikaMortal - Nah.. You werent being mean! Just trying to help and thank you for that! But heres another chapter and I hope you like it! -smiles- Thanks for the review!**

**Relia - Wow... Never heard a threat like that before... Finally! An original threat! -smiles- hehe... Um yea... Heres another chapter for this story and I hope you like it! Thanks for reviewing!**

**roxx-c - Yeah... It was rather sad, wasnt it? Almost made me cry! -sniffle- Lol but yea Im glad you liked the story and since you asked for me to write another chapter I did! I know its a bit late but better than nothing... right? I hope so... But thanks for the review!**

**

* * *

**

**A/N Alright. Ive been asked to write another chapter to this fanfic so I will. I hope you like it! Thanks for reviewing the first chapter and telling me if I should continue or not! But heres a second chapter and I hope you like it!**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer- Ha yea rite! as if I, a 14 y/o girl, could own Inuyasha? Well if you do think that I own him, then you have some serious issues and I feel sorry for you, really.**

**

* * *

**

_**"Inuyasha. Come down here, please!" Kagome yelled while looking up at Inuyasha as he crossed his arms and huffed a 'feh'.**_

_**"I said come down here!" she said again, but this time more angry.**_

_**"No you stupid wench!" retorted Inuyasha**_

_**"If you dont come down here right this instance then Im just gonna hafta force you down!" she yelled**_

_**"Feh! What could a scrawny little wench like you do to a mighty and powerful demon?" he teased as his chest puffed out when he said 'might and powerful'**_

_**"OSUWARI!" she screamed at the top of her lungs and watched as the hanyou flew face-down towards the ground.**_

_**"Thats what a 'scrawny little wench like me' can do!" she huffed and stomped off.**_

_**"Stupid wench..." Inuyasha mumbled into the dirt**_

**--**

"Kagome...you stupid wench get back here..." Inuyasha mumbled to himself as he woke up with a start.

"It was only a dream..." he sighed. Would he ever get his Kagome back?

He jumped out of the tree and started walking back towards where the group was setting up camp. Usually he would smell the sweet aroma of his favorite food, ramen, but ever since Kagome's death he hasnt had any to eat.

"Oi, Miroku. Whats for dinner?" he asked

"I dont know. Ask Sango-chan." he said

"Ok. Oi, Sango. Whats for dinner?" he repeated

Sango just sighed while rolling her eyes then replied "Fish."

"Fish?" he questioned.

"Yes. Fish. You got a problem with that?" she asked angrily as she shot the hanyou an evil glare.

"No, no... fish is fine with me." he said while backing up a bit. Even though he'd never admit it, sometimes Sango scared him, badly.

"Im huuuungry!" whined Shippou

"Hold your horses Shippou, its almost done." Sango replied sweetly to the little kitsune.

**-sniffle-** "I miss my momma" cried Shippou.

"Yes I know Shippou. We all do." comforted Sango

'Kagome... if you only knew how badly we need you...' thought Inuyasha

**

* * *

**

**In Heaven... or something like it**

* * *

"LET ME GO BACK! PLEASE!" cried Kagome as she stared down at her miserable friends

"Please! They need me down there!" she cried again only to be answered by silence. Who knew that it would be so lonely in heaven?

**-sniffle- **'Why did I have to leave my friends?' she thought 'They still need me! Shippou needs me, Sango needs me, Miroku needs me, and Inuyasha needs me and I need Inuyasha!' she thought to herself. 'Maybe theres a way out of here?' she pondered 'Maybe just maybe...'

"Kagome?" asked a deep voice

"Hello?" she said and looked around

"Hello Kagome." said a man who looked about to be in his early 30's with the same color hair as she herself had.

"Hi. Um... who are you?" she asked?

"Im your father, Kagome." he said and embraced her in a hug

"W-what!" she screeched and jumped back

"Im your father. Ive been watching over you and your companions for a while now and Ive seen that your relationship with the hanyou had grown from just friendship so Im here to help you." her father replied

"...eh?" asked a confused Kagome

"Come, take a walk with me and I will explain it all to you, ok?" he asked

"Um sure" she said and started walking with her father

**

* * *

**

**Back on earth**

**

* * *

-sigh- "That was delicious!" squealed Shippou**

"Thank you, Shippou-chan" Sango said

"Your welcome" Shippou said while smiling at her

"Yes it was a good meal indeed, Sango-chan." said Miroku

**-blush-** "T-thank you, Houshi-sama" she replied

**-sigh-** 'does she always have to call me 'housi-sama'?' he questioned

Inuyasha, watching the whole scene, decided it was getting boring so he decided he would take a walk.

As Inuyasha was walking he started thinking of what he should have and could have done before Kagome died if he hadnt of been so stubborn.

'Gods Kagome, why did you have to leave me here all alone? I miss you so much! I wish I could get you back here sooner and hold you in my arms right now!' he thought to himself as he jumped up to a tree branch and layed down on it.

'If only I hadve told you I loved you sooner, then maybe we could've been together...' he thought as he drifted into a sleep filled with dreams of Kagome.

**

* * *

**

**A/N Hm... yea this chapter probablly sucked but hey what can I say? its 4:00 AM and im tired so I think im gonna stop writing and go to bed... Hope ya like it though! Thanks for reading but please review! Thanks!**

**Tabitha**


End file.
